city_of_angelsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Last unfamous words
Khloe Todo mundo tá junto – por alguma razão, na casa da Jo — eu coloco minhas mãos nos bolsos pra que não seja tão visível o quanto estou nervosa. Olho pra Jade, pro Nayati. Nunca tive dúvida que, para músicos, drama é combustível, e ali estava a prova. Os Shitmakers estavam prestes a lançar seu primeiro clipe. É claro que nada era exatamente como queríamos. Enquanto a música era extremamente franca, composta em conjunto e harmonizando nossos quase inarmonizáveis gostos musicais e influências, o clipe em si não passava de uma montagem de marketing: na hora que assinamos o contrato com a gravadora, era tudo sobre lucro, e isso não era surpresa pra ninguém. Todo mundo sabia que estávamos nos vendemos e aceitamos de bom grado, contanto que não nos vendessem barato. Quando eles me viram, começaram a falar algo como “você vai ser nosso próximo ícone da androginia, Brian Molko meets Tegan and Sara” e bla bla bla. E então quiseram que eu cortasse o cabelo e olhasse pra câmera mais fixamente do que eu sabia fazer. Em todas as fotos que tirávamos, havia uma interação desnecessária entre Jade e eu — podia ver o que eles estavam querendo fazer. Talvez Brian Molko e Tegan and Sara encontrassem t.A.T.u também. Mas talvez o pior fosse como estavam vendendo o Nayati: o baterista sempre descamisado, o ponto menos edgy do grupo, o cara sexy, mas diferente — afinal, ele parecia Jacob Black, e toda geração precisava de sua dose de Twilight. O vídeo acabou, e o que ficou foi uma sensação mista de felicidade e decepção, mas eu abri um espumante — iríamos apenas festejar naquele dia. Kalina me olhou do outro lado da sala, e eu tive certeza que ela sabia o que eu realmente pensava, então desviei o olhar. Só que a próxima pessoa era Jo, e apesar de ela estar muito entretida falando sobre aventuras bissexuais com Leo e Pierre, eu sabia que depois ela ia jogar algum comentário ácido, mas completamente certeiro. Um que não me deixasse saber se era mera piada ou uma crítica de verdade; se ela se importava ou se só queria praticar seu hobby — me deixar sem saber o que responder. — Meu deus, eu sonhei que alguém ficava grávida, não quero nem pensar nisso — Erica disse, depois que Joalyn falou sobre um velho com quem tinha sonhado e realmente existia. — Grávida eu não sei, mas todo mundo sabe de um casamento prestes a acontecer — Lauren comentou, referindo-se a Kalina e Julian. — Deixa eu lembrar que estamos no ensino médio, e isso é a Califórnia, não Kentucky — Jade interveio. Leo e Pierre tinham misteriosamente sumido para algum lugar, certamente ninguém tinha ideia do que eles iriam fazer. Eu me encostei na parede ao lado de Jo e ri, tanto pelo cenário dos meus amigos quando pela completa falta de ideia do que dizer. De certa forma, Erica e Lauren tinham um ponto: eu tinha a sensação de que estávamos nos últimos episódios de sabe-se lá o que seja. Tudo estava muito diferente se comparado com meses atrás. Não exatamente 100% feliz, mas com certeza, mais sólido. Inimigos haviam se entendido, paixões tinham sido assumidas, até mesmo os conflitos familiares pareciam ter dado uma pausa. Nesse momento, eu me senti uma terceira pessoa. Apenas uma observadora de um globo de neve. Eu estava feliz. Genuinamente feliz. Mas o problema é que eu havia assistido muitas séries, talvez até mais do que seria bom para o meu S.A.T. E eu sabia que ainda tinha tempo para que os roteiristas fizessem o maior plot twist de todos — ninguém sairia ileso. Eu peguei o baseado que tinha comigo e chamei uma roda. Eu não sabia como City of Angels acabaria — mas eu sempre fui otimista, e atualmente, um pouco mais pragmática, então estava chutando que talvez, só talvez, nossos roteiristas fossem tão sedentos por lucro quanto os produtores dos Shitmakers e nos dessem a merda de um final feliz — eu juro que nunca reclamei de fan service.